


Let Me Teach You

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blushing Alec, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet Magnus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: A sweet evening between Magnus and Alec :-)





	Let Me Teach You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I hope you guys like this one shot.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec was exhausted by the time he reached Magnus's loft. His muscles felt like jelly and he just wanted to sleep in his boyfriend's arms for two months straight. He slowly unlocked the door and stepped in the house, smiling when the sweet sandalwood scent hit his nostrils

Alec walked in further and froze at the scene infront of him. A half naked Magnus was practising magic on the balcony. His body was half shadow, every muscle on his torso flowing from the light into the dark. He looked like living work of art, his caramel skin so tempting to touch. Every move was giving away his strength. Alec licked his wet lips. By the Angel his boyfriend was drool-worthy. Magnus's eyes were focused and frim as his hands created blue magic swirls.

Alec took tentative steps forward not to disturb Magnus but then he saw his face which was reflecting small beads of sweat that glistened through the night. Before he could stop himself Alec made a sound that broke Magnus's attention "Fwssh...Fwsssh"

Magnus turned around and smiled when he saw Alec standing "What was that?"

"What?"

"The sound you just made" 

Alec pressed his lips shaking his head "Nothing" 

Magnus looked at Alec with a coy smile "I'm sure I heard something" 

"I swear it's nothing" 

Magnus chuckled "Alexander you do know that your nose turns red when you lie" Alec's hand quickly went to his nose "Really?" 

"Caught you"

Alec glared half heartedly "Fine...I was trying to whistle"

Magnus stiffled a laugh "Okay....may I ask why?"

"It's all your fault! You can't look stunning when you practice your magic"

Magnus smiled "I'll take that as a compliment but why did you want to whistle?" 

Alec felt a deep blush cover his cheeks. He downcasted his eyes and spoke softly "I saw this movie where...ah...when the boy is mesmerized by his boyfriend's body and he...umm..he whistles in appreciation" 

Magnus walked towards Alec and pulled him close to his body, wrapping an arm around his waist. Alec bit his inner cheeks as his blush deepened. Magnus loosened his grip a little and massaged Alec's hip with his thumb "Try again" 

Alec closed his eyes "No way....you'll laugh" 

"I promise I won't laugh" 

Alec hesitantly opened his eyes and curled his lips in an O shape and blew air "Fwsshh" a whine escaped from his mouth "I can't do it" 

"Let me teach you" Magnus cupped Alec's face making his lips push together. At first Alec thought Magnus was going to kiss him but then Magnus edged closer as he pulled a familiar face pursing his lips together and letting out a whistle "Put the tip of your tongue behind your bottom set of teeth and then blow slowly" his words came in a soft whisper and breath warm as they brushed against Alec's lips

Alec copied Magnus's lips forming an O shape and blew air "Fwwsshh" he huffed out a breath "It's too difficult"

"Try again" encouraged Magnus and Alec curled his lips and blew. The sound of whistle reached his own ears and his eyes sparkled with joy "I did it!"

Magnus smiled "Yes you did Alexander and I must say you learn very quickly" 

Alec shrugged "Perks of being a shadowhunter" 

"I agree. Now let me freshen up so we can have dinner together" Magnus was about to walk by when Alec grabbed him and pushed him against the wall "Don't you want your reward?" 

Magnus's eyes twinkled with excitement "Hmm as much as I like the sound of that, I should warn you shadowhunter. My reward will cost you one night's sleep" 

"What do you have in mind?" Alec squeezed Magnus's bare waist earning a hum from the older man

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and whispered in his ears "With every orgasm I get out of you I want to hear you whistle" Alec hid his face on Magnus's shoulder "Well....I do need some practice in whistling" 

Magnus giggled and soon was joined by Alec. The night was filled with Alec's whistles. Early morning Alec pressed his lips against Magnus, his eyes drifting close as the kiss grew deeper. A hand curled around the back of his neck and he let Magnus take control "I need sleep" he mumbled, his mouth still pressed against the warlock 

Magnus pulled away with a chuckle drawing a small whimper from Alec "One more time" 

Alec grumbled pressing his face into Magnus's neck "I'm tired" 

"You do need practice Alexander" Magnus teased and Alec felt his cheeks go deep shade of red "Shut up and go to sleep" 

Magnus ran a hand on Alec's bare back "Fine but you do remember the old saying?"

"What?" 

"Practice makes a man perfect" 

Alec let out a loud whistle followed by laughter. He nuzzled closer to Magnus, smiling when he felt warmth wrap around him "I love you" 

"I love you too Alexander"

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
